pndncsuswfandomcom-20200213-history
Rxcyijk
Bio-Augmentation: Nemu's biological structure has been artificially augmented; as the product of Gikon and Gigai technologies, she possess various modifications and enhancements. These advancements have made her a highly adaptable and durable combatant. Enhanced Endurance: Her body was designed by Mayuri to have much more endurance than that of a normal person. She can take wounds which would be fatal to another person and survive, as she demonstrated upon being stabbed by Mayuri during his fight with Uryū.57 Mayuri himself noted she was designed to take much more punishment than any normal Human or Shinigami could ever sustain.58 Enhanced Strength: Nemu has a substantial amount of strength, even by Shinigami standards. She effortlessly excavates Szayelaporro's hidden laboratory using only her bare hands. She can throw large blocks of stone with ease.59 She can effortlessly lift a large column over her head.60 Enhanced Speed: Nemu can move at high speeds, which she demonstrated when attacking Uryū Ishida to determine whether he still possessed his Quincy powers.61 When Bambietta Basterbine launched bombs at her and Mayuri, Nemu quickly grabbed Mayuri and moved him outside the range of the explosion without either of them being harmed in the process.62 Her speed and reaction time are great enough that she can intercept a Heilig Pfeil mid-flight by catching it with one hand.6364 Poison Immunity: Nemu has the same blood as Mayuri, making her immune to the poison used by Mayuri's Bankai.65 Chemical Repository: Mayuri always keep a variety of drugs stored away inside Nemu's body; as such, if an enemy consumes her or invades her body, they receive a dosage of one of these drugs, which changes depending on the part of the body they come into contact with.66 Healing Factor: When Nemu is in a deathlike state, Mayuri can revive her using her body modifications.67 Involuntary Cell Division Accelerator Failsafe: In order for Nemu to exceed the threshold of the normal lifespan of her regenerative Konpaku cells, an Involuntary Cell Division Accelerator (強制細胞分裂加速器, Kyōsei Saibō Bunretsu Kasokuki) was embedded within her pituitary gland. Failsafes were placed into the special organ to exceed its normal function. If the base core of the cerebrum is ejected, the organ can create a direct connection with the parietal lobe and seize control of the body. If one consumes the organ on its own without the cerebrum, they would experience accelerated regeneration and eventually self-destruct from regenerating too much.68 Tedoriru (手ドリル, Hand Drill): She can twirl her hand and forearm like a drill and move her arms at excessive speeds. This technique is capable of breaking through solid rock.69 Power Enhancement: Nemu can forcibly draw out greater levels of power by pushing the activity of her body closer to the threshold at which it would begin to collapse, though she can only maintain this heightened level of power for a short period of time. She has pushed her system to within 0.8% of its threshold, which she could only maintain for roughly 6 minutes after activation.70 642Pernida is destroyed Nemu tears through Pernida. Superhuman Strength: While within 0.8% of her body's limits, Nemu possesses tremendous physical strength; the strength she possess in her legs alone allows her to leap to great heights at incredible speeds with enough force to shatter the ground beneath her and blast apart organic matter in her way.71 Konpaku Sessaku (魂魄切削, Soul Cutting; Viz "Soul Slicer"): Nemu can cut off portions of her soul and use them to attack her opponent as an spiritual energy blast.72 Gikon Jūrinjū (義魂重輪銃, Artificial Soul Heavy Circle Cannon): Sacrificing 6% of her soul, Nemu fires it at her target in the form of a ball of spiritual energy, which blows a clean hole in the target by warping their body around itself.73 Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert: As Nemu normally does not carry her sword, she relies on her hand-to-hand combat skill in battle. She is a very swift attacker when fighting, and commonly employs kicks as her main combat skill.61 She defeated her Reigai with one strike to the chest, showing she can defeat enemies quickly by targeting a weak point.33 High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Nemu boasts a high spiritual energy.